feralfront_tradfandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowClan
Territory ShadowClan is currently situated in the forest territory described in the original warrior cats series. The Clan's territory is on the other side of the Thunderpath, accessible by a hidden tunnel underneath the Thunderpath. It is mostly known only by ShadowClan cats. The territory is very watery, and is based off of a swamp, but there are definitely dry patches of earth so that the cats can move around, hunt, and live. Water-dwelling herbs are plentiful in the still water pools, but the most prey can usually be found in the moving water that is fed into by the tail end of the river. Reference (by Mist) CAMP - The forest camp is a large hollow surrounded by woven bramble walls, situated towards the back of the territory, standing on a large patch of mostly dry earth. The ground is somewhat muddy due to the swampy conditions, and the entrance is a tunnel made of thorn bushes. The place where meetings are held is called the 'Clanrock', a large boulder at the edge of the camp. Underneath the Clanrock and another small boulder, in a small cave, lies the medicine cat's den. The warriors den can be found under a massive bramble bush, and apprentice den is in a another, smaller bramble bush that it connected to the warriors den. The nursery is a shallow hollow, covered and protected by a thorn bush. There is a large oak tree growing along one of the walls of the camp, and hidden in its roots you will find the leaders den. In a separate corner of camp rests the elders den, a long hollow in the ground covered by a cluster of thorn bushes. Reference (by Mist) CARRIONPLACE - The carrion place is basically a human dump that is located on the far side of Shadowclan's territory. It is a constant food source for the clan, especially during leaf-bare, when prey is basically non-existent. Though warriors are taught to be cautious of the carrion place due to diseases that may be spread there, as well as vicious rats. BURNT SYCAMORE - The sycamore is a large landmark within Shadowclan's territory, and is beloved by the members of the clan. It is burnt and dead because it was struck by a bolt of lightning during a thunderstorm moons past. Apprentices are often trained here to hunt but it is also a favorited hunting spot for warriors as well because of the thick undergrowth surrounding it. THUNDERPATH - While all the clans know and fear the Thunderpath, Shadowclan's territory is the closest the the monster-filled road. One of the reasons Shadowclan is made out to be mysterious and secretive is because of the fact that they have a secret tunnel hidden under the Thunderpath that they use to cross safely. Typically only Shadowclanners know of this hidden passageway. STONEROOTS - A small, sandy hollow encircled with a ring of bushes and marsh plants, with a great oak and a boulder near it's edge, with the tree's roots winding around the rock - hence the name Stoneroots. Usually used for training apprentices History Daisystar's Reign words Sparrowstar's Reign words Thornfang's Reign words Raggedstar's Reign words Snakestar's Reign words Loststar's Reign words Cinderstar's Reign words Flaxenstar's Reign words Nightstar's Reign words Lionstar's Reign words Ratstar's Reign words Sorrelstar's Reign words List of High Positions Leaders * Daisystar (self-promoted > killed by Dark Forest sympathizer) * Sparrowstar (promoted to leader > overthrown, kicked out) * Thornfang (self-promoted > overthrown) * Raggedstar (formerly Sparrowstar > took over > died of illness) * Snakestar (promoted by the medicine cat > captured by twolegs) * Twoface (self-promoted > vanished) * Loststar (self-promoted > stepped down) * Cinderstar (promoted to leader > stepped down) * Flaxenstar (promoted to leader > committed suicide) * Nightstar (promoted to leader > disappeared) * Lionstar (promoted to leader > stepped down) * Ratstar (promoted to leader > stepped down) * Sorrelstar (promoted to leader > ) Current leader: * Sorrelstar (promoted to leader) Deputies * Tansytrot (promoted by Daisystar > demoted) * Sparrowfall (promoted by a posessed Daisystar > became leader) * Moonflower (promoted by Sparrowstar > demoted) * Twoface (promoted by Raggedstar > vanished > later became leader) * Softlight (promoted by Snakestar > killed by a badger) * Cicatrixface (promoted by Twostar > vanished) * Cypressshadow (promoted by Loststar > stepped down after being wounded) * Cinderfang (promoted by Loststar > became leader) * Flaxenmask (promoted by Cinderstar > became leader) * Nightbird (promoted by Flaxenstar > became leader) * Sweetrose (promoted by Nightstar > vanished) * Lionsighted (promoted by Nightstar > became leader) * Mustangheart (promoted by Lionstar > demoted) * Jeminai (promoted by Lionstar > died) * Ratshadow (promoted by Lionstar > became leader) * Sorrelfire (promoted by Ratshadow > became leader * Owlflight (promoted by Sorrelstar > ) Current deputy: * Owlflight (promoted to deputy) Medicine Cats * Medicine Cat Apprentices * Senior Warriors *